Unwritten Words
by Cheshire Grin
Summary: [Gureru] When Tohru reads Shigure's romance novel, things start to get out of hand. Shigure x Tohru


**

* * *

Unwritten Words

* * *

**

A Fruits Basket Fanfiction

By Cheshire Grin

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. Or do I? I forget.

* * *

**Chapter One: A Gift Of Words

* * *

**

"I'm home!"

I looked up from the book I was writing and smiled. There was no mistaking that voice. Tohru.

"Welcome home!" I called, turning to look at her. She stood there in her school uniform, smiling radiantly. I wondered what I'd done to be blessed with such a smile.

"Hi Shigure. What are you working on?"

"Oh, just a little romance. I got a little bored with all the serious stuff. It's a sequel to the one I wrote a few years ago." I said, grinning as she wandered over.

Tohru raised her eyebrows. "I hope it's nothing dirty."

"Dirty? Me? I would never write anything like that." I exclaimed, a little wounded. How exactly did she see me anyway?

"It's just a regular romance, a bit of kissing but no dirty stuff, I promise." I continued, giving her what I hoped was a reassuring grin.

"Oh? Let me see." She moved to look at the computer screen, leaning over me, her head almost nestled next to mine. I could smell the very faint scent of her perfume, so faint as to be understated, but very feminine. Lavender. It brought a smile to my lips. So very like Tohru.

I waited as she read the scene I had been working on. I found myself feeling a little nervous. Usually I am used to criticism. After all, I always read reviews of my work, whether they are bad or good and until now I had never really minded what people had to say. But somehow Tohru was different. I felt anxious as I watched her reading and it occurred to me that if she said my work was awful that I would be crushed. The realization shocked me a little and I began to wonder how this one girl had made herself so important in my life.

"So what do you think?" I asked, unable to hold on any longer. I waited with bated breath for her answer.

"Oh! It's beautiful Shigure." She said, a sense of awe pervading her voice. I breathed a sigh of relief and was astounded when an enormous sense of happiness settled over me. Tohru thought my writing was beautiful! An enormous smile creased my face.

"I'm glad you like it."

"You're really talented Shigure. I could almost feel the love she has for him. It was so beautiful."

And suddenly, as I watched her face, staring at the screen almost dreamily, reading my words once again I realized that she was serious. She wasn't just flattering me. And although I have never been the shy type I felt myself blushing as I remembered her praise.

"It's not really that good." I said, beginning to feel embarrassed for the first time since God knows when.

"Oh but it is! It's really, really good. I really like it." She beamed at me and a strange feeling crept over me. I had never really considered writing as doing something for someone else. It had always been something personal, just telling a story and selling it really. But as I watched her I realized that through my writing I had actually reached out and touched someone, had moved them in a way that wasn't otherwise possible. I had made this girl smile, had brought the feeling of love, as I think it ought to be, alive into this girls heart. The feeling washed over me like a wave, rushing though my soul, bringing me somehow more alive in some intangible way. The power of this newfound ability surged within me and it was beautiful. I knew that somehow, writing would never be the same again. And something else occurred to me. Through my writing she had understood me in a way no one else ever could. I had poured my deepest feelings into my words and they had come alive for her. Somehow we had formed a bond and it touched me. I wanted more of this bond. These words were part of my heart and somehow I wanted, no needed to share them. And who better to share them with than this girl whose love shone so plainly though every action she undertook. With a timidity almost unknown to me I voiced the next question.

"Would you like to read the first novel? You know, start at the beginning?"

"Oh, I'd love to. Is it ok?"

"Sure. I think I've got my author's copy lying around her somewhere." Snatching it from beside my computer, I had been using it as reference material for the new story, I handed it over.

"Don't expect too much. It's my first romance." I smiled at her, hoping to lighten the mood.

"I'm sure it'll be great." She smiled back and for a moment we sat there, grinning like idiots. Feeling somewhat silly I tried changing the topic.

"By the way, where's Kyo and Yuki?"

"They were held back for fighting again." She frowned a little, suddenly downcast then brightened.

"But I'm sure they'll be back soon. Anyway, I guess I'd better start dinner and stop disturbing you or else you'll never finish the sequel. I'll read some of it tonight."

She laughed, clear and beautiful and took her leave, heading up to her room. I sat for a while, contemplating these new developments. I found that I felt closer to Tohru. Before she had always seemed somehow younger, immature. I had felt more of a father figure to her than a friend. But now something had brought us closer to equal status. I marveled that such a simple thing could bring this about. Nevertheless it felt good and I was glad for the change. I wondered what else would change as we grew closer.

Sighing happily I turned my attention back to the screen. After all, the book wouldn't write itself and I wanted to get the sequel finished soon. Just in case she finished the first and wanted more.

* * *

Over the next week I watched as she steadily devoured my book. She would sit near the windowsill, sunlight streaming over her shoulders. I found myself watching her more and more. I became entranced, studying the different emotions that slipped over her face. At one moment she would sigh wistfully, at other time she would smile serenely. Once I caught her crying, tears sliding slowly down her face as she read. I watched, held speechless but utterly fascinated. Yet she didn't stop and continued turning the pages, tears glimmering on her cheeks like abandoned diamonds. In a way, it hurt me to see her like that yet the scene was so indescribably beautiful that I couldn't move. I considered approaching her and asking if she was okay but eventually I decided not to bother her. Silently I crept back to my computer but the scene stayed in my mind and I found that I couldn't concentrate on my work. I was awed by how much my story was affecting her.

As the days passed I found my thoughts floating back again and again to Tohru. How did she feel? Was my story reaching her? It started to interfere with my writing. I found it harder and harder to concentrate. Finally at the end of a week Tohru handed the book back to me.

"Well what did you think?" I asked her, nervous with anticipation.

"I loved it. It was so beautiful. The ending where they kiss in the moonlight was so touching."

The sense of relief was palpable. I let go a breath I had not been aware I was holding. Happiness touched every part of my soul. I smiled down at her.

"Did you like the hero?" I asked.

"Oh yes. The way he waited for her under the tree every night was so beautiful. I almost fell in love with him myself." She sighted wistfully and smiled. "I can't wait for the sequel." She said.

I grinned at her. "I'll get it done as soon as I can."

I was about to ask her about the heroine when Kyo interrupted, calling for dinner. Tohru hurried off to comply. I sighed and retreated back to my study.

After that we talked often about the book. I asked her opinions on the characters and she always gave thoughtful and inspiring answers. We chatted about the storyline and what she hoped would happen, what she liked and what she didn't, a multitude of things. Our bond grew and grew. She became an invaluable resource to me. And so things stayed for a month or so.

* * *

It was the dinner dance that really started the ball rolling for me. Me giving Tohru the book to read may have been the catalyst but it was the dinner dance that got things moving.

It all started in June when I got an invitation to the writers annual dinner dance. I usually attended and was planning on going this year too. It was when I noticed the part that said feel free to bring a partner that the idea came to me. Why not invite Tohru? After all, she'd been a great help and deserved a reward. Besides, it would be boring to go alone. Most writers are stuffy folk and not much at conversation. It would be nice to have someone to talk to. So I approached her with the news.

Tohru was making lunch when I entered the kitchen. Yuki and Kyo were off somewhere which was good. I didn't intend to tell them about it. They'd just get jealous and there was no way I could take those two along with me. They'd probably start a fight. It could ruin my reputation. Or worse they might not let her go. I grimaced, remembering how protective those two were of our little Tohru. Better ask her to keep it a secret. With any luck I could send them on an errand before we went and slip off before they could react.

"Hello Shigure." Tohru smiled at me as I entered, washing away my negative thoughts. "What can I do for you?"

"Actually I have a request." I said as calmly as I could.

"Oh? What for?" She asked.

"Well… you see every year the National Writer's Association throws a bit of a party. I'm going and I can bring someone else with me as well. Since you've been such a help to me this year I figured I'd invite you."

"Me?" Tohru blushed. "Oh no I couldn't possibly…"

"Don't be silly." I soothed. "Think of it as a reward. After all you've been a great help with my latest novel. And besides, you need to get out more, have some fun. You'll get to meet some of the greatest writers in Japan."

"But…but I wouldn't know what to say to them."

"Don't worry about it. You're not expected to suddenly start discussing great literature with them." I laughed. "It's just a party. C'mon, Tohru. Lets go and have some fun."

"Well… okay. If you're sure it's alright."

"Of course it's alright. You'll have a great time."

"Well in that case I accept. Thank you very much." She smiled at me radiantly.

"Great." I couldn't help but feel good, seeing her happy face. We had become friends by now and I discovered that making her happy made me feel good. Her happiness had become important to me and I wanted to make her smile every time we met. I found myself looking forward to the event.

"Oh by the way, it's a little formal so you'll have to dress up. Do you have a nice dress?"

"Um.. not really. I guess I'll have to buy one."

"I'll buy one for you if you give me your sizes." I said, giving her a winning grin.

"Oh no! I couldn't possibly let you…"

"Shh" I whispered, putting a finger to her lips. Her cheeks coloured. "Let me do this for you."

"Uh…o..okay." She stuttered, looking down at her fett, suddenly embarrassed.

"Great. Well it's in two weeks. Friday at 8pm. Make sure you're free." I grinned at her.

"No problem!" She grinned back like a comrade in arms. I couldn't help but laugh. She looked at me a little strangely but joined in.

* * *

The day of the dinner dance came at last. About an hour before we left I sent Yuki and Kyo out shopping. They complained mightily but I stood firm and soon saw the back of them. So much for that little problem. I was wearing my favorite tux, which does not make me look like a butler thank you very much, and Tohru wore the beautiful blue/green dress that I had obtained for her. I looked fantastic and matched her eyes. We arrived a little early and took our seats. Drinks were served, I had wine and Tohru had lemonade. I couldn't very well let her have alcohol. I am a responsible adult after all.

The president of the N.W.A gave a short speech and then wished us a pleasant night. Dinner was served and it was delicious. The night passed pleasantly. Tohru and I chatted over dinner and had a great time. I was discovering that I really enjoyed her company. She was kind and considerate and always cheerful. I found that I loved being with her. In fact, all in all she was a perfect date.

After dinner was cleared away, a band took the stage, signaling the start of the dance. Tohru seemed rather surprised and I remembered that I hadn't mentioned the dance part. I had merely referred to it as a party.

"Did I mention there was dancing?" I asked her, grinning a little.

"No you didn't." She gave me a mock-glare.

"Well, would you like to give it a try?" I asked, smiling, sudden inspiration flaring.

She blushed. "I don't know how."

"It's really very easy." I said soothingly. "I can teach you if you like."

Tohru looked hesitant. I gave her what I hoped was a reassuring smile.

"You don't have to if you don't want to, but it really is a lot of fun. You never know until you try."

Tohru looked down at her feet, her cheeks tinged with red.

"Umm… okay." She said shyly, looking up at me with such a fragile expression that my heart almost melted.

I stood up and took her hand leading her gently onto the dance floor. Hesitant as I had never been before, I took her in my arms, holding her carefully at arms length. Oh, what I would give for a normal body.

"Follow my lead." I whispered, moving slowly.

Slowly and hesitantly we moved at first, me whispering instructions every so often. Tohru took to them naturally and before long we were dancing in earnest, our bodies swaying as we twirled. Tohru's face, at first frowning in concentration, lit up with joy as we progressed, from waltz to two-step, and soon she was laughing and having a great time. The music flowed over us and we moved into it, gliding about the dance floor like sprites in the early morning brilliance. I found myself drifting nearer and nearer to her and had to keep reminding myself not to get too close. And as I danced, holding Tohru like a delicate flower, it occurred to me that somehow this felt right.

Long into the night we danced, taking a break every so often for a drink or a chat but always returning to the dance. I found an energy I hadn't felt since I was a teenager and found myself wishing that the night would never end.

* * *

It was 4am when the family car deposited us on the road beside my house. As we walked to the door I watched Tohru smile, absently practicing dance steps and twirling periodically. We paused at the doorstep and looked at each other.

"Did you have a good time?" I asked her.

For a moment she said nothing, and then smiled up at me.

"Thank you. I had a wonderful time."

And then reaching up, standing on her toes, she kissed my cheek softly. A fragile smile lit up her face, then blushing at her own forwardness she whispered "Good night" and hurried inside and up to her room.

I lingered outside, my hand absently rising to my cheek where she had kissed me. Feelings rushed through me, too quick to put a name to. Something exploded inside me and I realized for the first time how drastically she had changed to me.

By giving her my book to read I had made us equals. The dance had made us something more. That was the first time I realized that I was falling in love.

END CHAPTER ONE

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Well here's a little fluff story for you Gureru fans. It's based on the anime not the manga and I realize that you manga fans might not appreciate it. After all, Shigure's character is much darker in the manga. I guess he's probably a little OOC even for the anime. Still, it was fun to write.

My thanks go out to Linbean who proofed it for me, even though she's a diehard manga fan P

Anyways folks, I hope you enjoyed the ride and of course let me know what you think.

Ja,

Cheshire Grin ;D


End file.
